Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-1218160-20160618180625
Behandlung des Kanons Kanon *Die Serie (Game of Thrones) Es gilt, alles was in der Serie gesagt wird und zu sehen ist als kanonisch (selbst wenn es sich widerspricht): Sekundärquellen: *Schriftstücke (wie Briefe, Nachrichten, Bücher innerhalb der Serie) Weitere Quellen: Alles was von HBO offiziell herausgegeben ist: *DVDs/Blu-Rays - deutsche Untertitel für Namen sollten sie nicht dem Bild/Sprachmaterial entsprechen *Histories&Lore - Wichtige Quelle für die Geschichte/Rechte/Ausarbeitung der Welt im ganzen. *HBO-Viewers Guide - Quelle sofern er nicht der Serie wiederspricht *Kartenwerke von HBO des Viewers Guide/DVDs *Poster (Beautiful Death) *Sky/HBO Hintergrundinformationen *Kommentare evtl. des Autors, der Drehbuchautoren, Schauspielern, Teams - HBO Inside the Episodes, DVD-Audiokommentare *Drehbücher/Skizzen *Making Game of Thrones - Internetseite *Skripte des Valyrischen und Dothrakischen. *Begleitbücher - Game of Thrones: Hinter den Kulissen/Game of Thrones: Hinter den Kulissen II, Game of Thrones: Die Adelshäuser von Westeros: Staffel 1 - 5 - sofern Informationen nicht wiedersprechen Halbkanon *Die Bücher - Bilden die Grundlage für einige Details der Serie sofern sie sich nicht mit der Serie widersprechen - sie zählen auch als Hintergrundinformationen **Basiert der Name eines Artikels auf Buchinformationen, da der Name der Person, des Orts, des Gegenstandes nicht offiziell bekannt ist, siehe Melara Heidewies ist, der Artikel mit der Vorlage:Artikeltitel zu versehen. *Spiele - Game of Thrones: Cyanide Studio, Game of Thrones Telltale-Games - Unterschiede zur Serie müssen aufgeführt werden. Hintergrundinformationen zur Produktion *Informationen aus andersartigen Websiten - Watchers on the Wall, Winteriscoming.net etc. *Solltet ihr Informationen und Beschreibungen von diesen Seiten haben, sind besonders die Texte dieser Informationen auf Leaks und den Inhalt zu prüfen. Nichtkanonisches *Eigeninterpretationen von Charakteren, Ereignissen, Hintergründen *Fanfictions *Fanarts *Eigene Kartenwerke Unterschiede zu den Büchern *Es sollten nur Unterschiede zu den Büchern aufgeführt werden wenn sich diese als wichtig für den Artikel / Charakter erweisen. *Ein Artikel sollte nur dann detaillierte Informationen aus den Büchern enthalten, wenn diese besonders wichtig für ein Ereignis, Ort, Charakter oder einen Gegenstand sind. *Ereignisse und Informationen sind ansonsten grob für die Bücher zusammenzufassen, die weiteren Informationen sind dann in den anderen Wikis ersichtlich. *Sind Artikel oder Texte kopiert ist der Artikel mit einer Angabe der Quelle zu versehen. *Charaktere, Häuser oder Ereignisse, die weder in der Serie noch in der Lore oder dem Viewers Guide existieren sind bisher nicht existent und sollten auch keinen Artikel im Wiki erhalten, da sie keine Relevanz für die Serie haben. Beispiel: Siehe auch * Quelle * Buchkanon und Erklärungen im Forum *Sollten User im Forum Buchlore als Hintergrundinformationen zur Serie verlangen - sind Übersetzungen von Texten in Ordnung *Es kann am besten mit Links zu den Entsprechenden Quellen (AWOIAF, Eis und Feuer Wiki) weitergeleitet werden. Besser sind die Quellen selbst. Spoiler *Spoiler sind nur dann Spoiler, wenn sie vor dem offiziellen Start der Veröffentlichung einer Episode im Deutschen (Pay-Tv - HBO/Sky) auftreten - Zeitgleich mit der Ausstrahlung der englischen Episode (nachts) auftreten. *Vorabinformationen: Episodenbeschreibungen, Bilder, Trailer sowie Informationen die direkt von HBO herausgegeben werden oder Bildmaterial, die auf Internetseiten Watchers on the Wall/Winteriscoming.net/Farfaraway-Site sind keine Spoiler. *Richtige Spoiler sind vor allem Leaks, die in Foren und sonstigen Internetseiten verbreitet werden. Diese sind strengstens zu unterlassen und sollten in den Foren bleiben! Notfalls sind sie mit einer richtigen Spoilerwarnung anzukündigen oder gleich in einen Spoiler zu verpacken. *Leaks sind zu unterlassen, sollten sie in Artikel eingefügt werden, sind sie mit einem zu versehen, damit die Spoiler/Leaks leicht nach der offiziellen Ausstrahlung eingefügt werden können. Leitfaden für Artikel Zeitform *Artikel sind sofern es nicht Ereignisse und Hintergrundinformationen zu den Charakteren vor dem Beginn der 1. Staffel betrifft im Präsens zu verfassen *Artikel bereits lange vor der Serie vergangener Ereignisse, verstorbener Personen, sollten auch im Präteritum verfasst werden. Sind diese Personen in der Serie erwähnt, ist das Ereignis in der Serie im Präsens zu verfassen. Sichtweise eines Artikels *Ein Artikel sollte neutral aus der Sicht eines Allwissenden Erzählers verfasst werden. *Beschreibt nur, was zu sehen ist oder was gesagt wurde. Was besonders wichtig für den Charakter erscheint. *Hier ist bitte sparsam mit eigenen Gedanken über den Charakter, Gegenstand, Ort oder das Ereigniss umzugehen und Adjektiv sind möglichst zu unterlassen, da diese eine Meinung bilden. *Artikel sind so zu beleuchten, dass der Gegenstand des Artikels im Vordergrund steht und nicht einer der Hauptcharaktere.